1990s
1991: 16 March: The 5 Yakuza families organise themselves into the Yakuza Federation, a single family headed by a board of directors. This is to avoid another war and the Yakuza becomes the largest criminal organisation in the world, overshadowing the Italian Mafia. 1993: 23 Janurary: The Commonwealth regains the territory in the Middle East in Iraq and they have almost pushed the Confederation out of Turkey. 1 Feburary: Turkey becomes a protectorate of the commonwealth. 16 April: Russia has lost almost every engagement against the Confederation, and have pulled back to fortify their position. 4 July: Trench warfare sets in with the war between the US and Coalition and large long range guns and new short range missiles are used by both sides to bombard the enemy coupled with bombing runs from the U.S. WF-842 bombers, the war has become a stalemate partly due to the effectiveness of the Relámpago is being hampered by the anti-aircraft guns. 1995: 22 Feburary: The war in Russia turns into trench warfare, with over 100,000 people dying everyday along the frontline. Reports of war crimes keep coming in from the front lines committed by both sides. 2 March: The Commonwealth risk loosing the oil fields in the middle east and reinforce the soldiers there with a further 10 regiments. 16 March: Having fortified their position in the Middle East, the Commonwealth together with Russian forces has managed to halt the Confederation advance into the Caucasuses region and saved the oil supply for the war effort. 23 June: The Confederation launches 12 Samuri class missles on London from their posistions in East Persia and form subs in the Atlantic ocean, hitting the Parliament building killing several members of Parliament including the deputy Prime Minister. 1 July: Both sides have introduced rationing food and other resources have now become scares commodities. 3 July: The Coalition develop the JC-125 long range bomber and launch 23 of them, together with a fighter escort, from bases in Cuba, on a massive bombing run designed to cripple the U.S. government in Washington. The U.S. government, didn’t think the Coalition had any bombers let alone missles that could reach the capital, but still had an impressive defence surrounding and inside the city itself. The bombers and fighter escort reached their target and the Washington defences begin to open fire together with a fighter defence, they put up a massive defence to combat the attack. The city defences werent enough and huge areas of the city were destroyed, including the Georgetown & McMillan reservoir, the Dalecarlia reservoir is seriously damaged, Georgetown, Washington Navy Yard and many building on Capitol Hill were all destroyed. The White House was totally destroyed by a direct hit almost killing the Executive and his entire staff. The House of Representatives was hit by a bomb but it didn’t explode. 1/3rd of the members of congress lived on captial hill, 25% of them were killed in the bombing. Massive damage is done to the residential areas of the capital, there are large neighbhood bomb shelters and smaller personal shelters that saved many lives but there was still a significant loss of life to go with the damage. 12 of the bombers and 43% of the fighter escort made it back to Cuba. 8 July: The US response was to launch missles at slected targets all over the Coalition, Mexico city and Havana were key targets, together with increased attacks on the frontline and bombing runs of WF-842, the retaliation attack killed thousands. Both of these attacks bring a new esscalation to the war of tit for tat attacks. 1996: 16 Janurary: An invasion fleet leaves ports in southern Mexico, Cuba and Hati heading to the south Florida coast. On arrival they land near Miami beach, Fort Lauderdale, Pompano beach, Boca Raton and Delray Beach. 17 Janurary: The Miami Beach coastal defences spot them and began a bombardment from the coast line and contacted the airforce and navy to intercept them before they could send in landing craft. 34 Battleships open fire on the coast inflicting serious damage to the coastal defences and killing hundreds of soldiers and civilians as the attack also hit Miami Beach. As the same time a smaller force is attempting to land on the west coat of the state to the south near Naples. The plan is to take the east and west coast together and join up north of Lake Okeechobee. The coastal defences were unable to stop so many landing craft or men from landing on the beach near Miami Beach and south of Hollywood on the east coast and near Naples on the west coast. 15 March: Confederation navy engage the Commonwealth navy, 250 ships between them, off the coast of Madagasca and the largest naval battle of the war took place. The Commonwealth Ship flag ship CWS Nelson is fired upon by the Confederation ships CSS Stevenage and CSS New London off the coast of Madagasca. While the battlecruiser CWS Scheer and the battleship CWS Jellicoe engages the CSS St Johns, the flag ship of the Confederation Navy. 2 shells hit her forward guns the explotion kills the guns crew and over 100 other crew members and 2 torpedoes hit her on the port side sinking herin under 2 minutes, its 847 crew members went down with her, only 14 others survived. 16 March: The battle lasted into the early morning of the next day with 8 battlecrusiers and 12 Dreadnaughts sunk, even with night fall the battle continued until daybreak. Over the following 14 hours another 86 ships were sunk and over 14,000 men from boths sides were either killed, injured or captured. The remaining ships were either to damaged, undermanned to carry on and left for their nearest ports. The Battle of Madagasca signifide the end to large scale naval warfare and naval superiority belonged to the Confederation. 28 March: The ship yards in Southampton, Liverpool, Harland and Wolff in Belfast and Newcastle shipyard were comissioned to build ships round the clock. 1 July: Cybercom is founded in Birmingham, UK, they manufacture electronics, computer hardware and software and conduct some of the 1st research into cybernetics. 23 August: In an effort to expedite the end of the war the Confederation Prime Minister orders the deployment of 2 ICBMs one for London and the other for Moscow. However the air defences of London have been upgraded ever since the last missle raid against it and the satellites in geosynchronous orbit spot the missle launch as it security satelite AC-923. The missle defenses near Dover destroy it just before it re-enters the atmosphere, but Moscow airdefences are not to stop the missil in time and the city is destroyed in a thermo nuclear explosion that kills 15.6 million people. 29 August: The the rest of the world protests against the Confederations use of nuclear weapons and the Coalition, Brazil, Chile and Argentina expel the Confederation ambassidors to their countries. 1998: 23 November: The Coaliltion forces, lead by General Juan Vélez, have moved up Florida with increased speed and have captured most of Florida. 25 November: The US military was desperate to regain Florida and so combind the remaining fleets 89th, 110th, 132nd and 143rd fleets into the 529th Battle Fleet. The 529th Battle Fleet is made up of 10 aircraft carriers, 10 battleships, 25 cruisers, 30 frigates and 7 submarines, 82 ships in all, commanded by Admiral George Henry Snow. The Coalition Battle Group CF424, commanded by Admiral Néstor Scioli, is made up of 7 aircraft carriers and 9 battleships, 15 battle cruisers, 11 destroyers 8 submarines, 10 torpedo ships, 60 ships in all. 1430 hrs: USS Leahy and USS Washington encounter the Coalition Battle Group CF424. The CSS Ciudad de México opens fire on both ships as they return fire and head towards the US Battle Fleet. 1449 hrs: Both fleets engage each other 76 miles off the coast of Grand Bahama. 1450 hrs: The Coalition battleship CS Amerigo Vespucci, opens fire on the USS Cyclops, which suffers a direct hit on the bridge from the 1st volley the 2nd volley hit her in the side sinking her. 1454 hrs: The CSS Haiti launches 3 squadrons of fighters and bombers to attack the USS Rhode Island. 1455 hrs: The USS Washington, USS Rhode Island and USS Bull Run return fire on the CSS Haiti, while fighters are launched from USS Bull Run to engage the fighters from the CSS Haiti. 1500 hrs: The submarine CSS Libertad targets the USS Abraham Lincoln and fires 2 torpedoes at her stern. 1501 hrs: Crew on the USS Abraham Lincoln spot the 2 torpdeoes and she attempts to move out of the way. She manages to avoid the first torpedo but is hit by the second torpedo in the magazine. The ship explodes and goes down with all hands. 1509 hrs: The USS Virginia lauches a torpedo towards the CSS Sierra Madre. It is struck her on the port side, but she manages to keep afloat and fires her 2 main 200 mm guns at the Virginia but miss. 1515 hrs: The CSS Cordillera Isabelia and CSS Pico Mogoton open fire on the aircraft carrier USS Enterprise. 1517 hrs: The USS Belleau Wood moves into defend the Enterprise. Opens fire on the CSS Pico Mogoton. The Mogoton is hit on the main deck killing 38 crew members. 1523 hrs: The USS John C. Stennis opens fire on the CSS Cordillera Isabelia. She is struck on the starboard side by the volly and her hull is breached but she managed to stay afloat. 1527 hrs: Admiral George Henry Snow orders the USS Cole, USS Centurion, USS Iron Duke, USS Wasp and USS San Diego to engage the aircraft carriers CSS Yucatán, CSS Texcoco, CSS Navío Asia and the battleship CSS Netzahualcóyotl. 1530 hrs: The USS Iron Duke opens fire with her 400mm guns on the CSS Yucatán, while the USS Cole and USS Centurion open fire on the CSS Netzahualcóyotl and USS Wasp and USS San Diego open fire on the CSS Texcoco, CSS Navío Asia. 1531 hrs: Fighters and bombers from all the Coaltion carriers begin to attack the US navy ships engaging their carriers. 1535 hrs: A Veracruz class jet fighter makes a suicide run to the USS Cole. The jet hits the main deck causing an explosion that kills 50 crewmen and damages the Coles main 300 mm guns, putting them out of action. 1540 hrs: The torpedo ship CSS Holzinger fires 2 torpedoes at the submarine USS Los Angeles. The Los Angeles manages the maneuver her way out of the torpedoes path but the CSS Holzinger launch 4 300 lb depth charges. 1543 hrs: 1 of the depth charges exploded crippling the USS Los Angeles while 2 more explode on her starboard side breaching the hull and killing the entire crew. 1546 hrs: Most of the crew of the USS Cole are dead so the captain orders the remaining crew to abandon ship and rams the CSS Netzahualcóyotl on her port side, resulting in the destruction of both ships. 1548 hrs: The CSS Texcoco is destroyed after 3 direct hits by the battleship USS Ticonderoga. 1550 hrs: Most of the CSS Navío Asia jet fighters had been destroyed by the flak fire from the USS Wasp and USS San Diego and with her defenceless, she is destroyed by a sustain volley as she tries to leave the area. 1557 hrs: A volley from the USS Virginia scores a direct hit on the torpedo ship CSS Uribe. 1600 hrs: The CSS Uribe manages to return fire, but is hit by a torpedo from the USS Bellerophon and she explodes and sinks. 1609 hrs: The flag ship of the US navy, USS Misouri, opens fire on the battle cruisers CSS Panuco. She receives massive damage to her port side and over 50 crew members are killed. 1610 hrs: the CSS Panuco is joined by the CSS Bravo, CSS Victoria, CSS Allende and CSS Aztec. The Misouri fire upon the CSS Bravo and signals for assistance. 1612 hrs: The USS Harrisburg, USS California, USS Ram and the USS Wolf join the Misouri. 1614 hrs: The USS Wolf fires several shots at the CSS Bravo and hit the ship, breaching the hull. The Bravo returns fire striking the starboard side of the Wolf hitting the bridge, killing all the bridge crew. 1615 hrs: The USS Wolf is crippled by a torpedo from the submarine, CSS Huracan and is unable to escape the battle. She is finally sunk when a second torpedo from Huracan hits her starboard side under the water line. 1619 hrs: The USS Misouri receives a direct hit from the battleship CSS Port-au-Prince and the hull is breached at the bow. She maneuvers her main 500 mm guns to aim at the Port-au-Prince but a bomb from a jet bomber hits the main guns and penetrates the hull down 12 decks. The explosion kill 500 crew members and cripples the ship, forcing Admiral Snow to abandon ship. 1624 hrs: Admiral Snow attempts to get on the last of the lifeboats to reach the USS Enterprise, but he is killed when the USS Misouri magazine explodes. 1628 hrs: the USS Rhode Island suffers several direct hits, from the CSS Sierra Madre, amidships 12 feet above the water line. Inspit of the damage that the Rhode Island suffered she is still able to stay afloat. 1630 hrs: The USS Rhode Island opens fire with her 200 mm guns and scores a direct hit on the CSS Sierra Madre deck destroying her main guns, so the Sierra Madre retreats from the area. 1634 hrs: The USS Ticonderoga is struck by a volley from the CSS Panuco and the main deck starts burning. 16:38 hrs: As explosion of off on board the Ticonderoga, she is hit again by 3 2000 lb bombs from a wave of Skycat bombers. The defensive systems had been locked down and were unable to destroy the attacking bombers as they dropped their payload. 1 bomb penetrated the hull and destroyed the communication centre, another exploded in the engine room and the final 1 exploded near the officers dinning room. 1635 hrs: Internal explosion began onboard the Ticonderoga and she began to list to startboard and then finally capsided. 1645 hrs: The captain of the USS Enterprise, Commador Alan Thatcher assumes command of the tattered fleet and he issues orders to fall back to Brunswick, a port on the Georgian coast.Many of the US navy ships were burning or had been sunk, with only 12 ships able to retreat back to Brunswick, the Battle of the Grand effectively ends naval superiority for the US navy and turnings it into no more than a coastal defence force. US navy command took a gamble with engaging the Coalition fleet and lost and with many of the US shipyards damaged through 24 hour bombing, the Coalition naval gained total superiority of the Caribbean and the southern Atlantic. 1999: 28 April: General Vicente Fox Quesada increased bombardment on the U.S. trenches several weeks before another push to draw men and equipment from the Gulf coast. 18 May: After the Battle of the Grand and the virtual illimination of the U.S. navy, Coalition forces were able to land forces numbering 500,000, almost unhindered, in East Texas at Galveston, using captured landing craft went into Gaveston Bay and landing soldiers near Baytown, Texas city, Freeport, while the Navy begins bombardment of Houston together with the whole coast. Additional forces landed further up the coast inorder to stop any civilian resistance and reenforcements, while 6000 paratroopers were parachuted in to perform sabotarge and capture key installations. 13 July: The attack and destruction of Moscow by the Confederation doesn’t have the intended effect they had hoped, the Russian military launch an attack on the frontline pushing back the Confederation forces to the mongolian boarder. Commonwealth Parliament launches their own ICBM’s to missle sylos in the Austrailan Bush, submarine resupply bases in Singapore and Hong Kong & the military command centre for the northern hemisphere in Seoul, and all the targets are destroyed. 29 July: To avoid an all out nucear war both governments agree to not use nuclear weapons. 1 August: Captain Mansoureh Bodagahi, a pilot from the 109th East Persian regiment of the Confederation airforce, defects to the Commonwealth with her XF318 Strike fighter. Captain Bodagahi defection gives a substantial tactical edge to the Commonwealth and represents a significant breach in security to the Confederation. The Confederation improve their vetting proceedures for thr test pilots to prevent any further breaches. 21st Century 2000: 24 Janurary: The invasion of East Texas isnt going as swift as Coalition miltary command had hoped, but the 16th Battle force, under the command of Lieutent General Adela Covas Callas, the Coalition militaries highest ranking woman, have managed to capture important cites like Houston, Pasadena, Beaumont & Port Arthur, as well as other smaller towns in the south. 16 Feburary: Soldiers in the trenches to the south have moved forward and have taken many key towns and cities in south Texas and have joined up with the forces in Baja California and have taken several cities in California. 18 Feburary: The Coalition navy continues the naval bombardment of Texas and starts on Lousiniana, and north Florida. All attempts to stop them by the US airforce are futile as the fleet is protected from air attacks by 5 aircraft carriers, they are to far away for the land based guns to hit them and the land invasion of Florida is going well, although many cities like Miami, Fort Lauderdale, St Petersburg and Clearwater are in ruins 3 May: In Florida the Coalition army is only a few miles from the state line when US military command proposes a ceasefire to Mexico city. 9 May: Representatives from the Coalition and the USA meet in Mexico city to disscuss theend of the war. 15 May: The Coalition government had wanted an end to the war for some months de to its unpopular nature in the Coalition. Even with the US offer of a cease fire the Coalition President, Juan-Carlos Ramirez, was adiment that the only exceptable outcome of the war was an unconditional surrender by the U.S. forces and the U.S. Government refused to except those terms and the conference continues. 24 July: The Coalition increases bombing of the industrial areas of all US cities with bombers and long range missiles and a navy bombardment. 1 September: George Baker is arrested and sentenced to 3 years in Cockatoo Island prison, in Sydney Harbour, for being a homosexual. 6 September: His case is covered in the media and he receives huge amounts of support that the question of homosexuality is debated in Parliament. After 3 votes they decriminalise it with the repealing of the Homosexuality offenders act 1941 with the Homosexual rights act 2000. It allowed men and women to have relationship with member of the same sex from the age of 18, which is the age of consent for heterosexual couples as well.